Valentines Day Surprise
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Lucy has a secret admirer, but who is it? Late Valentines Day one-shot!


****I know it's late but here is a Valentine's Day one shot for Kucy! ** **

_~Lucy's POV~_

I was walking through the lobby and back to my apartment from the store when I was suddenly stopped by Camille, who apparently was wandering around in her usual ways with Logan, it was a few days away from Valentine's Day and their BTR schedule was crazy so you never knew when Gustavo would call them in so they spent every minute they could together since the first day of February, and so I expected them to be together all day "Hey I was told to give this to you"

I take the single red rose that was in Camille's hand "this isn't from James or Carlos is it?"

Logan laughs "No it's not, I promise. You have a secret admirer Miss. Lucy Stone. Just don't read it until you get back to your apartment and follow the directions that are on the folded white card" They smile and walk away to continue their day together as I shake my head in confusion and continue my walk back to the apartment.

When I arrive to the apartment a few minutes later, I set my bags down on the counter and set the rose in a tall glass of water. I put the groceries away first before picking up the white folded up piece of paper that came with the rose. I walk over to my couch and lay down carelessly on it before opening the paper

_Lucy,_

_I can't imagine what you're feeling right now. Confusion? Shock? Maybe a little anxious? You don't know who I am, but I can tell you I know who you are. As you know, Valentine's Day is a few days away and I know for a fact you have no plans or a Valentine so I am prepared to change that for you._

_I really hope you don't decline this, I swear to you I am NOT a stalker! I am a person that you know I promise! And I want to make you feel special on this certain day, because you are amazing and I know it. _

_Just let me tell you, even though you don't know who is writing to you, I swear I care about you so much and even though we haven't known each other very long, you mean everything to me and you have gotten to me more than any girl ever has before. You will get another note tomorrow and you will get your first clue. When you find your final clue on the 14__th__, we will meet. I promise you Lucy Stone._

_Love,_

_Secret Admirer_

My mouth drops as I read the letter. I had no idea who it could be even though it says I know the person. I must have met them when I moved here to the Palm Woods, but I have met every guy here basically so that doesn't narrow it down very much. Logan says it wasn't James or Carlos, but I can't eliminate them yet. Guitar dude? Eh no, at least I hope not. Jett Stetson? God I would shoot myself. That was one thing that clicked between Kendall and me, our hate for that guy. Wait, could it have been Kendall? It could make sense because he is the only guy I told around here that red roses were my favorite flower, even though its cliché. I got up from my spot on the couch and walked into my room to get ready for bed. I was exhausted and wanted to lie down in bed and continue thinking about this until I feel asleep.

_~The Next Day~_

Okay so I don't think it is Kendall, he is eliminated. I hung out with him earlier this morning and he wasn't acting any different towards me than usual. I am not going to lie; I was sort of hoping it was Kendall. I kind of had a crush on him since I got here. He was the one guy that didn't follow me around when I first got here and he actually was nice to me.

I was making myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch when I get a knock on my door. I put my knife down and walk over to open it. I see Camille standing there with a wide grin "Hey girl hey"

"Hey Camille, what's up?" I smile, crossing my arms.

"I am here to give you these" She hands me 2 red roses and they are tied together with a white ribbon and had another white paper attached to it. I take it from her and then look back at her. "And now I have to go and meet Logan. See you later chicka!" Camille then dashes down the hall and towards the elevator. I laugh at her and shut the door, walking back into my kitchen. I untie the ribbon and put the 2 roses with the one I got yesterday in the glass and open the paper as I leaned against my island counter.

_Lucy Stone, _

_You will now receive your first clue. After you are done working today, you will receive a text message from a number you are not familiar with. You need to read it carefully and think hard. Enjoy your roses, there beautiful just like you. _

_I love you._

_Your Secret Admirer_

I smile and feel like I'm going to melt when I read the last line. This guy loves me… I am not the fluffy kind of girl, but this is adorable. This has never been done for me before so I was really excited to see who this was. Later on that day I had just walked back into my apartment from working my shift at the local diner (that's not how I pay my rent it's just extra money, I worked for local record companies as a guitarist or singer). I changed into a pair of sweatpants and I black tank top when my phone vibrated. I took a seat on my bed and opened the message remembering what the letter said earlier

_Dear Lucy,_

_This is your first clue, _

_Tomorrow when you wake up, go to the place you feel the most free. I recall you mentioning this a few times. When you get there, you will find something special with a card and your second clue.  
>-Secret Admirer<em>

I frown, the only people I have ever told that secret too was the BTR guys, unless they told someone. I smile and climb into bed, passing out with a smile on my face excited for tomorrow.

_~The Next Day~_

I walk along the deserted beach towards the bunch of rocks that I like to climb and sit on to think and relax. This must be the spot my admirer was talking about. I always come here if I need to get away or just feel nothing, like they said in the text message, feel free. I stand in front of the rocks '_where am I supposed to find a special something here?' _I think scanning the rocks. I soon spot something on my favorite rock so I start climbing and stop when I see a white folded up paper and a small box. I sit down on the rock and decide to open the box first, just for my own curiosity.

I open the small box and see a silver key. I take the key out of the box and observe it closely. I turn it over, but it almost falls out of my hands, but I manage to catch it before it falls. After I catch the key, I notice there was writing on the back of the key, _'the key to my heart'. _I smile and set the key gently back in the box before grabbing the paper and unfolding it.

_Lucy,_

_I hope you like the gift, because it's true. You may not even know it, but you do hold the key to my heart and you have since I met you. So this is where the search begins. Think of all the people who have told you about the key to their heart. About where they've told you about it. Go to your favorite one and you'll find your next clue, but you have to wait until tomorrow, or the surprise will be destroyed…_

_All of my love,_

_Secret Admirer_

I begin to blush and lean back against the rock that's behind me. Little did she know, her secret admirer was watching her from a distance, waiting. Waiting for 2 more days, then she would be his, hopefully.

_~The next morning, with Camille~_

"This has to be the cutest thing I have ever seen!" Camille said, sitting on my couch next to me, reading everything and seeing everything from the last few days.

"It really is Camille, but who the hell could it be? The only person I have ever talked about that phrase with was…" I stopped speaking, smiling to myself again.

"Except for who?" Camille said, snapping me back to reality.

"Except for Kendall. Kendall and I talked about this guy I used to date back in my hometown and we talked about that term, the key to my heart, but it couldn't be him."

"Well think"

"I don't know Camille, look I have to go. I think I know where to go" I grab my room key and start my walk. Little did I know again, Camille was leaving my room with a giant smirk on her face…

I walk down to the local Diary Queen "Excuse me, Miss. Stone!" I turn around and see a scrawny teenager running to me with 3 red roses in his hand and a folded white paper "This is for you" he smiles. I take it out of his hands.

"Who gave these too you?" I ask curiously, hoping to get an answer.

"Sorry Miss. Stone, but I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't." He turns and walks back to his post, giving me a quick sad smile before returning to work.

I was beginning to get frustrated as I walked out and down the street. I take a seat on a park bench and set the roses down in my lap as I open the paper and started reading

_Dear Lucy, _

_I see you have finally found the place, probably didn't take much thinking. I am just wondering about how long it took, hopefully you will tell me when we meet? Are you excited? I hope you are as excited as I am. I am excited for you to finally find out who I am and I can't wait to see you. This is not the point of this card though, meet me tomorrow at 7 pm since I know you work until 6, at the Breeze's Hotel in room 1803 __**(random numbers. This is actually how many words I had used so far haha!)**_

_I can't wait to see you,_

_Secret Admirer_

He wants to meet at a hotel? I would sort of be lying if I said I wasn't excited, but I am also scared. If he wants to meet at a hotel, he could want to kill me. But I am thinking negatively. I was excited to finally meet my secret admirer. The hesitation and fear that it could be some creep was completely forgotten as she walked back to her apartment to put the roses with the others.

_~Valentine's Day~_

I had gotten out of work a half hour early because we were so dead. It was Valentine's Day so people were taking their girlfriends to fancier restaurants then a local diner. I went back to my apartment and showered and changed. I had gotten ready by 6:30; I was wearing a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a pair of high topped converse with a red tank top underneath a light black hoodie. My hair was its natural style, straight with its red streaks in my long brown hair. I began my walk at 6:45 and as I approached the hotel, I began to get nervous. I was about to meet my secret admirer. I enter the hotel and slowly walk over to the elevator, killing a bit of time. It approached my floor and I was starting to get even more nervous than before. I check my phone and see it is 6:55pm. I had 5 minutes left and I was super nervous. I didn't think I could get more nervous. When I step in front of the door, I see an envelope taped to the door along with another rose. I take them both down and open the envelope for the letter inside.

_My Beautiful Lucy,_

_The game is finally over. In just a few minutes, hopefully seconds, you will walk through the door and I will see your beauty. I hope you're not too surprised or disappointed with who you see. Just remember, even if you aren't happy with who I am, we will always be friends, even if I will always love you. _

_Don't bother knocking, just walk in. The key in under the mat.  
>-Secret Admirer<em>

I smile and grab the key from under the mat. I count back from 20 and then open the door. I close it behind me and my jaw drops with what I see. The hotel room is large and white, with rose petals randomly scattered around the floor in no usual pattern. I giggle at that and see that there are also random candles lit in the dimly lit room. I smile and look over to the bed and see a little white bear holding a fake red rose that was sown to his hand. I see a table set for 2 with my favorite food, chicken parm and no one knows how much she loves chicken parm other than…

I turn around suddenly and see a set of beautiful green eyes staring back at me. I gasp and cover my mouth in shock. "Surprise?" Kendall whispers, slowly walking towards me. I nod, unable to speak and wrap my arms around his neck as his go around my thin waist.

"I had no idea it could be you…" I whisper into his neck as he hands caress my back.

"Why not?" He asks as we finally pull out of the hug and he leads me to the table so we can eat.

"Because you didn't give me any sign that you liked me at all. I thought you only thought of me as a friend…" As we sat down and before we started to eat, we just gazed into each other's eyes. It's not hard to get lost in those deep emerald eyes.

"I wouldn't want to give it away now would I?" He asks, in a joking tone.

We began to eat "So how did you do all this?" I ask him, taking a big bite of my favorite dish as I let my eyes scan the room once again.

"Well I made the chicken parm, Carlos lied out the rose petals" That explains why they aren't in any specific pattern "Logan cleaned up and set the table and James lit the candles" Kendall explained with a smile as he ate too.

I laughed "Should have known you would use your band mates and best friends to set this up"

"Well I was doing that game all by myself now wasn't I, even though they knew about it!" I laughed also, causing us both to burst out into laughter. This is why I loved being with Kendall, we just laughed all the time and it could be at absolutely nothing too. When we finish eating, Kendall and I do the dishes and fight with the soapy suds. When we finish, he stops me from walking "Dance with me?" He asks, holding his hand out.

I smile "There's no music"

"Who said you needed music to dance?" I nod my head in agreement and give my hand to him as we begin to slow dance in the middle of the room to no music.

_~No POV anymore~_

Lucy lies her head down on Kendall's shoulder as they sway across the room slowly, just enjoying each other's company. Kendall glances down at Lucy and smiles "Lucy?" Kendall whispers, gaining Lucy's attention. She moves her head and looks up at him. The minute he can, their lips are attached and moving in sync together. They stop swaying and just stand in the middle of the room kissing. They soon pull away. Kendall moves his hand from Lucy's waist and moves a piece of hair that fell into her face and placed it behind her ear "I love you"

Lucy breaks out in a wide smile and gives Kendall another kiss "I love you too Kendall"

Kendall pulls away from Lucy completely before grabbing another rose from the abandoned table and walking back over in front of Lucy "Be mine?"

Lucy's cheeks brightened up with a blush as she took the rose and wrapped her arms around Kendall's neck and kissing him again "Of course Mr. Knight" This was the best Valentine's Day ever.

****I know it is really late but it took forever to write because I have a lot going on right now but I hope you enjoyed it anyways! ****


End file.
